


Limousine

by gwrites



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Logan (2017), Old Man Logan - Freeform, limo sex, logan (2017) one shot, old man logan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwrites/pseuds/gwrites
Summary: Limo sex. That's it.





	Limousine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this between 2 and 3 a.m. and did not proofread this

The minute you stepped inside his limousine, Logan’s eyes fixed on your lips as he closed the door behind you, you knew where you were going. No, you didn’t know the exact, specific location; you hadn’t been there before, but the way Logan looked at you... that fire in his eyes called for something other than your place, or even a motel. The needy, urgent lust in his gaze called for a place where no one could interrupt what you both planned to do. Somewhere deserted, unfrilled. With quick, charged movements to enter and turn on the car, leave the parking lot behind where you worked, and steer in the direction of the hills, Logan silently confirmed what you had been thinking. What you had hoped for. 

Fuck. 

The ten minutes it took to get out of the city felt more like hours, and the wait made the slowly increasing heat between your legs agonizing. Neither of you dared to speak a word, but the audible breaths expanding your lungs, the charged looks in the rear view mirror were enough to communicate what you both felt. Except now, as the car finally started up a winding road on a hill outside El Paso, it was more than a feeling; it was a need. You knew he could hear your heart clench and unclench in your chest, and probably knew about the other pulse you felt inside you. You heard his breath and tried to feel its imaginary warmth in your neck. You wished he would just pull the fuck over so you could feel it for real. 

Subconsciously, you began grinding your hips against the leather seat, squeezing your legs together out of sheer necessity. Closing your eyes, the first respite from keeping locked to his eyes in the mirror since he started driving, you breathed out a sigh that was broken by the sudden lurch of the limo as it swerved came to a halt on the side of the road. Opening your eyes again, you looked to the road for an animal, expecting to see the tail of a rabbit as it hopped into the cover of the drought-browned bushes that clumped on the hills. There was none. The sound of fabric shifting on leather, then the click of the door opening brought your attention back to Logan. He slammed the driver’s door shut, opened the passenger door, and slammed it even harder behind him. 

Thank fucking god, you found yourself thinking as he stepped over you, pushing you back onto the seat. 

Fucking Christ, you thought as he made as quick work of both your pants and underwear as either of you could possibly stand. 

Jesus fuck, you said aloud as Logan, his eyes never once leaving yours, pushed himself himself shockingly deep inside you. You moaned, loud. 

“You been waitin’ for me?” It was the first words he’d said to you since hello. 

“F—“ you could even finish the swear as he pulled up his hips and shoved into you again. 

“You been wantin’ this—“ another thrust, a grunt— “all day?” 

You moaned, throbbing around him. It was hell, and it wasn’t enough. 

“Huh?” Another deep thrust, this time shifting to lick the base of your neck. His thick beard lightly scratched your skin. “You been thinkin’ about me all day, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, baby,” you managed to say. “Yes.”

“How much?” His teeth grazed and his breath was hot on your skin.

You struggled to catch your breath enough to speak. “Had to—unh—make a fucking effort to keep from touching myself at work.”

“Fuck, baby... fuck...” Logan bit into your neck, eliciting a quiet yell from you. He closed his eyes and, as if by instinct at the sound of your words, began to thrust faster into you. Your hips rose unevenly to meet his as he filled you to the hilt. It was painful because he was so fucking big, but you liked it. You fucking needed it. 

Leather creaked and fabric pulled with the now almost violent movement of your hips, and your fingers were in his beard and hands in his hair, on the muscles of his back, wherever you could touch. 

“You like that?” His breath was hot on your neck.

The only response you could give was a moan as he slammed into you again. You closed your eyes, and his labored breathing was loud in your ears.

“I’ve been half fuckin’ hard thinking about you all day.”

The sound of his faltering voice and his growling breath at one side of your head sent a bolt of heat to your core. The relentless thrusting of your hips upward into his, his into yours, soon became ragged and uneven. Your muscles clenched, and orgasm hit you with an intensity that made you shake.

“F… I’m gonna—” He grunted, unable to finish the sentence, overcome by his release.

Logan yelled as he came inside you.

His hand grasped at your hair as he bucked into you, and you opened your eyes to see his face contorted with painful pleasure. Your muscles expanded and contracted, throbbing around him as he slowed.

His body lay heavily on you as he began to relax. He slid out of you after a long moments, and you shifted to make room for him. The sun lit one side of Logan’s face through the now foggy window above you. The high ebbed, and you were left with heavy, slow breaths and beating hearts, and neither of you said a word.

Outside, the chirping of summer crickets filled the hot air.


End file.
